MASS EFFECT: Black Knight Series
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Los Segadores están aquí y todo soldado de la Alianza está llamado a luchar en esta desesperada guerra. Esta es la historia de la comandante Kate Forbes, piloto de caza, y la capitana Jean Leighboro, oficial al mando de la SSV-Einstein, durante los eventos de Mass Effect 3. OCs. F/F.
1. Capitulo 1

**Nota previa:** Ambientados en el mismo universo que mi otra serie de _Mass Effect_, esta sigue las aventuras de dos pilotos de la Alianza a lo largo del tercer juego; habrá pues referencias a los eventos del mismo, aunque desde otros escenarios y otros personajes (aunque Shepard puede aparecer en alguno de los futuros capítulos), por lo que contendrá spoilers del juego, incluido el final extendido (en este universo, Destrucción con los recursos bélicos muy altos, por lo que la escena extra del final tiene lugar). Finalmente, advertencia de que esta fanfic contiene parejas del mismo sexo, así que si no es vuestro plato, no sigáis leyendo y ahorraros las críticas en ese sentido. Espero que os guste e intentaré actualizar tan a menudo como pueda.

Disclaimer: El universo de la trilogía de los videojuegos de _Mass Effect_ pertenece a BioWare y EA y sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Mass Effect: The Black Knight Series**

— **01 —**

* * *

Toda la tripulación de _SSV-Einstein_ se encontraba en su puesto de combate, la enorme nave avanzaba lenta pero segura con parte de la Tercera Flota rumbo al relé de masa de la Corriente de Arturo; el ataque segador les había sorprendido orbitando sobre el planeta Benning en el sistema hermano de Arturo, Euler, y junto a otras naves, retornaban ahora hacia el puesto de avanzada de la Alianza, no para entrar en combate, sino para retirarse al punto de reunión designado. Las órdenes eran claras para todos, no se debía entrar en combate con las fuerzas enemigas, la Segunda Flota se estaba encargando de mantener el relé limpio y operativo para que las otras flotas pudiesen cruzarlo y abandonar un sistema que ya estaba perdido.

Sin embargo, el lento avance de la _Einstein_ se debía a que varios de sus cazas e interceptores estaban fuera, escoltándolos y protegiendo los flancos de la Tercera Flota y de aquellas naves civiles que habían podido sumarse a la evacuación a tiempo; la nave nodriza necesitaba mantener una velocidad y posición relativas para permitir que los cazas e interceptores pudiesen despegar y aterrizar en sus hangares sin peligro, aparte de evitar mostrar al enemigo un objetivo fácil, algo complicado debido a la escasa maniobrabilidad de la nave.

—Tenemos visual del relé —informó a la capitana uno de los pilotos.

—Gabriel, quiero a todos nuestros pájaros de vuelta en diez —ordenó la oficial al mando de la _Einstein_ a su navegante.

—A todos los caballeros de la _Einstein_, regresen a casa. Repito, regresen a casa —Gabriel transmitió la orden de su capitana en seguida por el canal de radio que mantenían abierto con los cazas e interceptores.

Varias respuestas afirmativas de los diferentes líderes de escuadrón sonaron a través del canal de comunicaciones.

—Señora, todos los escuadrones están volviendo —informó el navegante.

La capitana Jean Leighboro asintió y volvió a centrar su atención en las maniobras de aproximación al relé, la suya sería una de las últimas naves en cruzarlo; odiaba tener que retirarse de aquella manera, dejando atrás a la Segunda Flota, que hacía cuanto podía por contener a los Segadores, luchando en las inmediaciones de la Estación Arturo o, mejor dicho, de lo que quedaba de la estación, nada más que restos flotando en el vacío y cientos de miles de vidas perdidas, pero si querían tener alguna posibilidad en el futuro de devolver el golpe, aquella era la única manera.

—¿Pero qué demonios hace el Ala Negra?

La capitana se volvió al oír a uno de los operadores en el puente de mando, el hombre miraba la pantalla de su terminal como si no acabase de creerse lo que veía en ella.

—Señora, el Ala Negra abandona el curso de vuelta y se dirige hacia el sector cinco —le informó el operador antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de preguntarle qué ocurría.

—¿Ala Negra por qué demonios desobedecen la orden de regresar? —Preguntó la capitana mediante el canal de comunicación.

—Un grupo de esas especies de ojos voladores… Em, cazas enemigos ha establecido rumbo de intercepción con las naves más rezagadas en el sector cinco —respondió la líder de escuadrón, una piloto de caza bajo el apodo de Black Knight.

—Olvídelas, Black Knight, y regrese de inmediato —ordenó la capitana.

—Pero, señora, sí las dejamos, vamos a perderlas, son naves civiles, no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra esas cosas.

—Les he dado una orden, comandante Forbes. Regresen a la _Einstein_ de inmediato, estamos en curso de aproximación al relé y nuestras órdenes son abandonar la Corriente de Arturo y reunirnos en el punto de encuentro.

—Solicito permiso para seguir adelante con la acción tomada y ayudar a las naves civiles —pidió Black Knight.

—Negativo, piloto.

—Pero, señora…

—Negativo. Ahora vuelvan —Leighboro utilizó su tono más definitivo, conocía a la piloto en cuestión muy bien, era el CAG de la _Einstein_ y uno de los mejores pilotos de caza que había conocido y con quien había tenido el placer de volar en más de una ocasión, por eso no le sorprendió la respuesta de Black Knight.

—Lo siento, señora, pero no podemos dejar que masacren a esos civiles. Ala Negra, formación de combate beta.

—Ala Negra, han recibido una orden directa de su oficial al mando. Retírense. —Aunque la capitana no tenía muchas esperanzas de que aquellos pilotos fuesen a abandonar a su líder, Black Knight era el tipo de persona al que uno siempre quería seguir, sobre todo por causas nobles como aquella.

Como toda respuesta, en el puente de mando solo obtuvieron silencio, estaba claro que el escuadrón había tomado la decisión de ignorarles. Leighboro abandonó su puesto tras los pilotos y se acercó a una de las pantallas donde poder seguir los movimientos de sus cazas y el de los enemigos. La cosa no pintaba muy bien.

—¿Pretenden suicidarse, Black Knight? —Inquirió a la líder del Ala Negra.

—No si podemos evitarlo, señora —pese a la estática, la capitana detectó el tono irónico de su CAG.

—No lo lograrán —comentó a su lado el operador del terminal fuera de radio.

Ciertamente, un solo escuadrón contra aquellas pequeñas y sofisticadas naves de los segadores parecía tener todas las de perder, pero lograrían comprar un valioso tiempo para que las naves civiles que habían quedado atrás alcanzasen el relé de masa y se pusiesen a salvo. Mas perder todo un escuadrón de cazas era un precio muy alto para la Alianza y para la capitana de la _Einstein_ en particular.

—Recapaciten, Ala Negra, según lo que estamos viendo aquí, sus posibilidades de lograrlo son prácticamente inexistentes —les dijo la capitana.

—Con todo el respeto señora, pero usted mejor que nadie debería saber que a veces las cosas se ven distintas desde fuera del puente de mando —contestó Black Knight.

—Es un suicidio, comandante. Va a lograr que los maten a todos —Leighboro logró mantener la voz a nivel normal, aunque su deseo era gritarle a su obstinada CAG.

—No lo creo, señora —fue la respuesta de la piloto—, este escuadrón está compuesto por los mejores y más talentosos hijos de perra con los que he tenido el placer de volar y servir.

—¡Así es, señora!

—¡Mandaremos a esos ojos de vuelta al agujero negro del que han salido!

—¡Di que sí, Black Knight!

—¿Nos has llamado hijos de perra? Bueno, me quedaré con lo de talentoso.

Fueron varias de las respuestas que se pudieron oír a través de la radio a la afirmación de la líder de escuadrón. La capitana sacudió la cabeza, "déjaselo a Kate para que se rodeé de los más locos de todos ellos", pensó.

—Es su última oportunidad, Ala Negra, abandonen y regresen a la _Einstein_. No les vamos a esperar —por mucho que le doliese decir aquello, Leighboro sabía que no podía ser de otra manera, una nave nodriza era lenta, si demoraban aunque fuese unos minutos su paso por el relé, era más que seguro que estuviesen acabados; no eran una nave de combate como los acorazados o los cruceros, su fuerza principal residía en sus cazas e interceptores, en los vehículos y tropas que eran capaces de transportar y desplegar en cualquier lugar.

La capitana pudo sentir las miradas de todos los miembros de la tripulación que se encontraban en el puente de mando, pero su deber como oficial al mando estaba claro. "Maldita sea, Kate", gruñó para sí, "si sales de esta con vida te juro que yo te…"

—Lo siento, _Einstein_, pero seguimos adelante. No nos esperen, conocemos las coordenadas del punto de encuentro, nos veremos al otro lado. Ala Negra, cambio y corto.

Por unos segundos el silencio se adueñó del puente de mando, hasta que alguno de los oficiales dejó escapar un audible "malditos héroes suicidas". La capitana apretó con fuerza los puños tratando de ignorar la preocupación por el escuadrón y su líder; volvió a su puesto tras los pilotos al tiempo que el relé de masa llenaba todo su campo de visión, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Todos nuestros pájaros están en casa… Salvo el Ala Negra, señora —informó su navegante.

—Bien —la capitana asintió—. Adelante, nos vamos de aquí, todos listos para el salto. Una vez al otro lado, les daremos diez minutos a las naves civiles y el Ala Negra para aparecer, pasado ese tiempo, quiero que pongan rumbo a las coordenadas acordadas.

—Sí, señora —respondieron los pilotos.

Mientras se acercaban más y más al relé, Leighboro no podía dejar de pensar en los hombres que dejaban atrás, no había decisión más difícil que la que acababa de tomar, puede que su voz hubiese sonado dura y segura, que su semblante estoico no hubiese delatado cómo se sentía realmente, pero la verdad era esa, su corazón se encogía con cada segundo que pasaba; sabía que las posibilidades del Ala Negra de salir con vida de allí eran pocas, aunque se aferraba a la pequeña esperanza de saber que si alguien era capaz de encontrar la manera de ayudar a las naves civiles y volver de una pieza, esa era Black Knight. Sin embargo, el problema era que su mayor fuente de temor y preocupación era precisamente Black Knight, aunque eso muy pocos lo sabían y desde luego, nadie del puente de mando tenía ni idea de ello.

Con los ojos marrones fijos en la brillante luz del relé de masa, Leighboro rezó a todos los dioses que conocía para que la temeraria piloto de caza y aquellos que la habían seguido a una más que probable muerte, lograsen volver con ellos.

—Tráelos de vuelta a todos, Kate —musitó para sí justo cuando la _Einstein_ comenzaba el salto a través del relé.

. —. — . — .

—Muy bien, señoritas, estamos solos, así que todo el mundo atento —ordenó la comandante Kate Forbes a su escuadrón de cazas.

—Tú solo dinos dónde y qué y nosotros lo volamos, Black Knight —respondió uno de los pilotos.

—Sí, vamos a enseñarles a esas tostadoras como se baila de verdad —dijo otro.

Kate sonrió bajo su casco, eso era lo que le gustaba de sus pilotos, no importaban las pocas posibilidades de supervivencia, ni el que hubiesen desobedecido una orden directa de su oficial al mando, ellos siempre estaban dispuestos a seguirla hasta el mismísimo infierno, si con ello daban una oportunidad a aquellas naves civiles y de paso pateaban el sintético trasero de unos cuantos segadores.

—Ok, caballeros, formación beta. A mi señal.

—Entendido.

—A los capitanes de las naves civiles, les habla la comandante Forbes al mando del escuadrón Ala Negra; vamos a comprarles algo de tiempo para que puedan llegar al relé. Olvídense de los hostiles a su cola y flancos y céntrense en llegar al objetivo.

—Gracias, Ala Negra.

—A toda máquina, señora.

Fueron las respuestas de las naves civiles. Kate volvió a sonreír, respiró hondo y puso toda su atención en el combate que les esperaba; los cazas segadores les superaban en número, pero confiaba en la habilidad de su escuadrón para que aquello no fuese una terrible desventaja. Cuando tuvieron visual de los enemigos, Kate dio la orden de comenzar el ataque, el escuadrón se dividió en parejas y se desperdigaron maniobrando entre los cazas segadores y las naves civiles a las que debían proteger. Pronto la radio crepitó con todo tipo de mensajes, gritos y aullidos de pilotos excitados; la mente de Kate filtraba la información necesaria, al tiempo que no perdía pista de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y veía en su HUD y lo que marcaban sus instrumentos y su ordenador de abordo.

De repente, una señal acústica le avisó de que tenía un perseguidor en su cola fijándola; comenzó una serie de maniobras evasivas para esquivar los disparos enemigos, poniendo al F-61 al máximo de sus capacidades. Tenía que quitárselo de encima cuanto antes, uno de aquellos disparos sería suficiente para borrarla de la existencia.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Black Knight? —Una voz masculina sonó en su frecuencia.

—Eres música para mis oídos, Break Sword —respondió Kate al piloto.

—Siempre diciéndome las cosas más bonitas, solo por eso te voy a librar de ese pesado oculus.

—¿Qué?

—Oculus, es así como se llaman esas naves, porque parecen ojos. Deberías leer alguno de los memorándum que llegan del Alto Mando e Inteligencia.

—Buen, ya me conoces, eventualmente acabo leyéndolos… Pero si ya has acabado con tu lección sobre naves enemigas, ¿te importaría…?

—Será un placer.

Kate se permitió una ligera risa y lo siguiente que supo fue que detrás de ella ya no había un caza segador, el tridente de Break Sword se puso a su altura un momento.

—Gracias por la ayuda.

—De nada, señora.

El combate espacial siguió varios intensos minutos más, los tridentes F-61 de la Alianza perseguían a los oculi sin descanso, acosando a aquellos que se acercaban demasiado a las naves civiles, al tiempo que efectuaban maniobras evasivas si alguno de ellos los fijaba como objetivo. La táctica elegida les permitía moverse rápido y sin comprometer demasiado su integridad, por supuesto, alguno de ellos fue alcanzado, pero las nuevas barreras ciclónicas aguantaron bien; un par de cazas del escuadrón tuvieron que retirarse y volar junto a los civiles al ser dañados de cierta gravedad, pero por el momento todos seguían vivos.

—Comandante Forbes, todas las naves civiles estamos a punto de cruzar el relé. Gracias por su ayuda. Nos vemos al otro lado.

—Entendido. Caballeros, un poco más y podremos irnos a casa —dijo Kate a sus pilotos.

"Irse a casa", pensó con cierta tristeza, porque ahora su casa eran la _Einstein_ y el punto de reunión, las colonias en la Corriente de Arturo se daban por perdidas básicamente y en la Tierra era mejor no pensar; si ellos habían caído teniendo al grueso de las flotas allí, lo que habría sido de su planeta natal era algo a lo que ahora mismo no podía hacer frente o su mente se descentraría pensando en la familia y amigos que tenía allí.

—La última nave civil ha cruzado el relé —informó uno de los pilotos.

—Ok. Nos vamos —ordenó Kate, poniendo rumbo al propio relé.

—¡Aquí Diamond, tengo dos bandidos en la cola y no puedo quitármelos de encima!

—Aguante, Diamond, la ayuda está en camino. El resto de caballeros fuera de aquí, yo me ocupo.

—¿Estás segura, Black Knight?

—Sí, Break Sword, quedas al mando, llévalos a casa.

—A lo orden señora.

Kate abandonó el curso establecido y se dirigió al caza acosado por los dos oculi.

—Ey, Kate, más te vale volver con vida o Jean es capaz de ir a buscarte al infierno mismo y traerte de vuelta de la oreja —aquello le llegó directamente por uno de los canales privados—. Aunque solo sea para llevarte a un consejo de guerra por desobedecer sus órdenes.

—Volveré, Jake, cuenta con ello. —Cortó la conexión y se centró en salvar a su otro piloto.

Después de darle unas rápidas instrucciones a Diamond, Kate logró maniobrar hasta ponerse tras el grupo perseguidor y un hábil disparo le sirvió para eliminar a uno de los oculus. Sin embargo, el otro despareció de su campo visual en segundos.

—¿Dónde demonios está? —gruñó entre dientes—. ¡Diamond, mueva el culo hasta el relé! —le ladró al piloto.

—Sí, señora.

Kate lo siguió unos metros por detrás, todos los sentidos alerta, esperando la vuelta del oculus, aquellas máquinas no eran de las que se daban por vencidas. Cuando ya casi alcanzaban el relé, la señal de alarma se disparó en su cabina, el enemigo estaba a su cola y la tenía fijada.

—Mierda —masculló.

No tenía mucho espacio para maniobrar, no con el relé llenando su campo de visión, los anillos girando rápidamente y listos para atraparla en su campo de efecto de masa y lanzarla a años luz de su posición original. No podía permitir que aquel caza enemigo la siguiera, así que apretando los dientes, comenzó un movimiento desesperado; acelerando al máximo, hizo un amplio rizo, saliendo del alcance del relé y de la mira del enemigo, quedando justo a su cola ahora, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se estremecieron de dolor ante las fuerzas operantes en aquel giro, el sudor perló su frente bajo el casco. Con apenas unos segundos para disparar antes de que el segador se volviera contra ella, apretó el gatillo y una ráfaga de munición impactó contra su objetivo, volándolo en pedazos.

—¡Cómete esa, cabrón! —gritó al tiempo que su caza cruzaba los restos y entraba de nuevo en el campo del relé.

—Buena suerte, Segunda Flota… —dijo por un canal abierto de radio a las naves que en las inmediaciones de la destruida estación espacial todavía seguían luchando—… Nos vemos en el otro lado.

* * *

**Notas:** Por si os estáis preguntando de dónde sale eso de la nave nodriza, es la traducción que en castellano se ha hecho del término "carrier", una clase de nave espacial de la Alianza, la Flota humana es la única que tiene este tipo de naves (de hecho, "carrier" es como se llaman en inglés a los portaviones y el concepto es extrapolable al espacio). Podéis encontrarla en el Códice de _Mass Effect 3_ (como curiosidad, la hermana del ingeniero Adams sirve como navegante en una de estas naves nodrizas y Cortez estuvo a punto de ser nombrado CAG de otra). No he encontrado imágenes de ellas ni descripciones, así que su disposición la he hecho siguiendo un poco la que creo que puede ser basada en otras naves.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Mass Effect: The Black Knight Series**

— **02 —**

* * *

En el puente de mando de la _Einstein_ reinaba un tenso silencio, toda la tripulación atenta al relé de masa que flotaba en el espacio a cierta distancia de donde la nave se había detenido, esperando los diez minutos que la capitana Leighboro había ordenado esperar.

—El relé se ha puesto en funcionamiento —informó uno de los especialistas de la nave nodriza.

—Todos preparados por si tenemos que salir corriendo de aquí —dijo Jean, consciente de que cualquier nave podría aparecer por el relé, desde las civiles que les venían siguiendo, como Segadores atacando aquel sistema, aunque esperaba que se tratase de lo primero, ya que nada apuntaba a que el enemigo pudiese tener interés en aquella parte de la galaxia por el momento, siendo una serie de sistemas de mundos deshabitados, sin colonias.

La tripulación aguardó en tensión, aunque lista para poner aquella enorme nave en marcha de nuevo si la situación lo requería. Un prácticamente suspiro de alivió recorrió las diferentes cubiertas, cuando por el canal de comunicación llegaron las voces de los capitanes de las naves civiles, reportando que estaban en perfecto estado y listos para seguir camino hasta su destino.

—Gracias por enviarnos ayuda, _Einstein_, esos cazas nos han salvado la vida —dijo uno de los capitanes—. Cientos de familias les estarán infinitamente agradecidos.

La capitana dejó que fuese su OE el que respondiese al capitán de la nave civil, después de haber ordenado al Ala Negra que diese la vuelta, no se sentía con derecho de decir nada al respecto, ni a tomar como suyos esos agradecimientos. Estar al mando no era una tarea fácil.

Unos pocos minutos después, una nueva voz crepitó por la radio.

—_Einstein_, al habla Break Sword, traigo al Ala Negra de vuelta.

—Bienvenidos a casa, Ala Negra —los saludó el navegante Gabriel.

—Break Sword le faltan dos caballeros, ¿dónde están? —Inquirió Jean, el corazón latiéndole más rápido en el pecho, temiendo la respuesta de su piloto, aunque su voz no había vacilado lo más mínimo.

—Diamond tenía problemas con dos hostiles, Black Knight se quedó atrás para ayudarle —informó Break Sword—. ¿Cubierta?

—Cubierta de aterrizaje tres —respondió uno de los operadores.

—Entendido, Break Sword, Bienvenidos —dijo Jean.

—Dos minutos para los diez, señora —le informó su navegante.

Jean respiró hondo, tratando de centrarse en el presente y dejar a un lado la preocupación por Black Knight y Diamond, sobre todo por la primera; sabía que Kate era buen piloto, una de los mejores, debía confiar, aunque en cuanto aterrizase su tridente, iban a tener más que unas pocas palabras respecto a desobedecer órdenes directas.

—Muy bien, encendiendo motores y preparándonos para partir —ordenó la capitana. "Vamos, Kate" rogó en silencio.

—Estableciendo coordenadas —oyó decir al navegante.

—Preparando paso a MRL —dijo uno de los pilotos.

—Un minuto.

—Todos los caballeros del Ala Negra están a bordo.

—¡Ey, Cameron, quizá deberías aprender a contar! —Se oyó de pronto por la radio—. ¿O es que ya nos dabas por muertos a Diamond y a mí?

—¡Black Knight! —Exclamó el OE—. Pensábamos que se había perdido por el camino.

—Señor, hace falta algo más que esos "ojitos bonitos" para perderme —rió la piloto.

—Black Knight, Diamond aterricen de inmediato en la cubierta tres —ordenó secamente la capitana—. Un minuto más y estarían siguiendo nuestras luces traseras.

—Bueno, el trasero de la _Einstein_ es un trasero bonito que seguir, señora. —Varias risas recorrieron el puente de mando, Jean tuvo que tragarse un gruñido, solo ella consciente del doble sentido de aquellas palabras.

—En cuanto Black Knight y Diamond estén a bordo, quiero que pasemos a MRL, ya nos hemos retrasado suficiente —les ordenó a sus pilotos.

—A la orden, señora.

—Cameron, quedas a cargo del puente —le dijo a su OE, mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor de la nave.

—Sí, señora. —El oficial tomó su puesto, pensando que no le gustaría nada encontrarse en la piel de Black Knight cuando la capitana la confrontara, a juzgar por la dura expresión de su rostro, la piloto estaba a punto de encontrarse con una peligrosa tormenta.

En la cubierta tres de aterrizaje la mayoría de pilotos de cazas se había rezagado para ver llegar a su CAG y recibirla entre vítores, el Ala Negra estaba allí al completo, con Break Sword a la cabeza, todavía vestidos con el traje de vuelo y siendo igual de aclamados por el resto de sus compañeros y los mecánicos.

Cuando Kate descendió de su tridente, casco en mano y retirándose de los ojos mechones de pelo moreno, se sintió exultante, no solo habían salvado las naves civiles, sino que todo el escuadrón había logrado volver con vida, puede que un par de cazas necesitasen reparaciones, pero en general, su hazaña había sido un éxito. Aunque la piloto no dejaba de ser consciente de que las consecuencias por desobedecer la orden de regresar no iban a tardar en llegar, esperaba que el buen resultado suavizase las cosas un poco al menos.

—Estás loca, Kate, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Le dijo Break Sword al llegar a su altura.

—No sé, Jake, creo que vosotros estáis más locos que yo por haberme seguido —sonrió Kate palmeando la espalda de su compañero y amigo.

—Ala Negra, sois unos bastardos suicidas, pero unos bastardos suicidas con suerte —comentó otro piloto.

—Venga ya, Durkev, no ha sido para tanto —le restó importancia Kate.

—¿Modestia, señora? —Inquirió otra piloto.

—Black Knight no conoce el significado de esa palabra —rió uno de los veteranos—. Pero yo digo, bienvenidos de vuelta a casa y ¡a celebrar la jodida suerte de este hatajo de locos! —El hombre, un sargento, alzó la mano con un botellín de cerveza en ella, para ser imitado por el resto de los presentes; pronto todos los miembros del Ala Negra tenían también una cerveza, cortesía de sus compañeros. Mejor no preguntar de dónde habían salido.

—¡Por el Ala Negra! —Corearon todos los pilotos y mecánicos.

—¡Y por su temeraria líder, nuestra querida CAG! —Gritaron otros.

El entrechocar del cristal resonó por la cubierta acompañado de risas, vítores y aclamaciones. Kate se dejó embargar por la agradable sensación del que vuelve a casa victorioso, del que celebra las vidas que ha conseguido salvar, incluida la suya. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de disfrutar de ello, antes de que la improvisada celebración fuese interrumpida.

—¡Atención! ¡Oficial en la cubierta! —Avisó alguien, haciendo que todos los presentes se cuadrasen, algunos con las manos a la espalda, ocultando las cervezas que en horas de servicio no debían tomar.

Kate no tuvo que volverse a mirar para saber qué oficial venía a "visitarles", por eso cuando se giró para encontrarse a Jean viniendo hacia ella directamente, no le sorprendió. La capitana se detuvo a unos pasos de su CAG, su expresión dura y difícil de leer, los ojos marrones oscurecidos y ligeramente entrecerrados.

—Parece que se lo están pasando bien, comandante Forbes —dijo la capitana, que dejó vagar su vista por todos los presentes, el silencio era ahora total, solo roto por el ruido de las máquinas y los ocasionales chasquidos del metal.

—Solo celebrábamos el estar de vuelta todos, señora.

—Ya veo. Es una suerte que puedan hacerlo, ¿no cree?

Ambas mujeres eran muy conscientes de todas las miradas fijas en ellas, de la tensión que se estaba acumulando por momentos.

—Suerte, sí, y habilidad —aunque sabía que era un error, Kate se permitió una media sonrisa.

—No pongo en duda su habilidad, comandante, pero sin duda alguna, lo que sí puedo poner en duda hoy es su juicio. ¿En qué estaba pensando para arriesgar no solo su vida, sino la de sus compañeros al desobedecer la orden de regresar?

El tono de Jean era puro acero, frío y cortante, sus ojos oscuros portaban una expresión dura e inflexible, su postura era intimidante, mas Kate, pese a ser unos centímetros más baja que la capitana, no se amedrentaba con facilidad y en posición de firmes aún, respondió con sinceridad.

—En salvar las vidas de esas naves civiles, señora. Y no me arrepiento de ello. Como sé que no lo hace ninguno de mis hombres. Pero seré yo quien responda a las consecuencias.

—Cuidado, comandante, puede que su puesto como CAG no sea lo único que peligre aquí.

Un ligero murmullo recorrió a los presentes; obviamente todos sabían que Kate iba a recibir alguna clase de castigo, pero perder su posición como jefe de vuelo era algo con lo que ninguno parecía haber contado.

—Con todo respeto, capitana, si la comandante Forbes va a ser castigada, todos nosotros también deberíamos serlo —intervino Jake dando un paso adelante y apoyando a su líder—. Cada piloto del Ala Negra desobedeció una orden directa suya. —El resto de pilotos del escuadrón mostraron su apoyo.

Ante aquella muestra de compañerismo, Jean sintió orgullo y respeto por sus hombres, dispuestos a no dejar sola a Kate, que parecía contrariada por las palabras de los suyos, aunque la capitana sabía que en realidad estaba realmente agradecida.

—Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer —dijo Kate.

—Podrían haber muerto todos —contradijo Jean—. Estaban en clara desventaja.

—Y como dije antes, las cosas se ven distintas fuera del CIC, señora —los ojos azules de Kate relucieron con determinación.

—Teniente comandante quédese, usted y yo vamos a tener unas palabras. El resto, pueden retirarse. No quiero ver a nadie asomar por esta cubierta hasta que hayamos terminado. ¿Está claro?

Una serie de "sí, señora" le respondieron, mientras pilotos y mecánicos abandonaban el área, los primeros camino de los vestuarios y las duchas ubicados en un lateral adyacente a la cubierta de aterrizaje.

—Descanse, Forbes —dijo la capitana.

—Señora…

—No le he dado permiso para hablar, comandante —la cortó tajante Jean—. Ahora me va a escuchar. Lo más grave no es que haya desobedecido una orden directa de su oficial al mando, sino que decidiera arrastrar a otros a ello. Sé que los miembros de su escuadrón la seguirían hasta el mismo infierno con los ojos cerrados. Sé que son unos de los mejores pilotos con los que cuenta esta nave y la Flota. Pero puso sus vidas en peligro entablando un enfrentamiento directo con fuerzas enemigas superiores en número y capacidad de fuego. Comandante, todos teníamos órdenes del alto mando de abandonar Arturo sin entrar en combate, solo la Segunda Flota tenía orden de mantener la posición y ofrecer resistencia… El paso por ese relé de masa se ha cobrado un gran precio. ¿Cree que perderles a ustedes habría estado bien?

—¿Y perder a las naves civiles, señora?

—Por muy duro que suene, las naves civiles no llevan armamento, no servirán en las próximas batallas, sin embargo un escuadrón de cazas sí, es un recurso inestimable.

—No me puedo creer que estés hablando en serio —Kate sacudió la cabeza.

—Estar al mando no es fácil, comandante —Jean le recordó con su tono y el uso de su graduación el cariz profesional de aquella conversación—. A veces hay que tomar decisiones duras, teniendo en cuenta qué es lo mejor a largo plazo. Las vidas de esos civiles habrían sido una lamentable pérdida, pero perder a su escuadrón… —hubo una ligera vacilación en su voz y Kate fue consciente por primera vez de lo difícil que le estaba resultando a Jean mantener aquella fachada de profesionalidad.

"Pero perder a su escuadrón…, perderte a ti", parecía que era lo que la capitana estaba pensando en ese momento.

—Lo siento, pero no podía dejarlos atrás. Independientemente de su valor para esta guerra en el futuro, no podía dejar gente inocente detrás de mí. Así que si eso significa que ya no puedo ser el CAG de esta nave, adelante, quítame mi posición. Pero que sea esa la razón y no otra.

Por un momento, ambas mujeres se miraron con intensidad a los ojos, cada una manteniendo con firmeza su posición y sus razones para actuar como lo había hecho. Finalmente, Jean sacudió la cabeza y exhaló un ligero suspiro.

—La verdad es que debería quitarte tus alas por desobedecer una orden directa, pero tienes suerte de que esos civiles hayan sobrevivido, eres una maldita heroína para ellos y estoy segura de que el Alto Mando acabará viendo esa locura de ataque con buenos ojos. No, no vas a dejar de ser el CAG de la _Einstein_, pero vas a estar dos semanas sin salir ahí fuera en tu F-61 y vas estar un mes entero limpiando todos los baños de la nave. Y no quiero oír ni una queja al respecto. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señora.

—Puede retirarse, comandante, y que sea la última vez que desobedece una orden mía. La próxima vez no seré tan amable. ¿Entendido?

—Cristalino, señora.

Tras intercambiar una última mirada, en la que ambas parecían querer decirse algo más, las dos se volvieron, cada una tomando una dirección diferente.

Kate entró al vestuario donde varios pilotos todavía estaban duchándose y cambiando el traje de vuelo por el uniforme de faena; el lugar contaba con dos zonas separadas para hombres y mujeres y una tercera zona común donde estaban las taquillas. La comandante fue hasta su taquilla, en la que empezó a guardar su equipo de vuelo, podía sentir las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros en la espalda.

—¿Todavía conservas tus alas, Kate? —Le preguntó Jake; el hombre acababa de salir de la ducha, una toalla alrededor de su cintura y el corto pelo castaño húmedo.

—Sí. Y también mi puesto de CAG —se volvió hacia el resto del vestuario—. ¡Así que ya podéis dejar de apostar por quién me va a sustituir, bastardos!

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y recorrieron todas las zonas.

—Ya me gustaría tener tu suerte, señora —comentó Durkev, el joven piloto de interceptor salía ya vestido con el uniforme.

—No lo creo, Víctor, a parte de limpiar los baños de toda la jodida nave, la capitana me ha prohibido volar durante dos semanas.

—¿Dos semanas? ¿Estando en guerra? ¿En qué piensa esa mujer? —Exclamó una de las pilotos del escuadrón de Kate, una mujer rubia y de ojos azules, de facciones angulosas y tez clara; en ese momento estaba terminando de ordenar su taquilla.

—Esa mujer es tu oficial al mando, sargento Valev —le recordó Kate, no le había gustado el tono empleado por la joven.

—¿No irás a defenderla ahora? —la sargento se volvió a mirarla incrédula—. Después de lo que hemos hecho, salvando a esos civiles, debería tratarnos como héroes y no castigarte sin volar dos malditas semanas.

—Starwind dice la verdad —abundó otro de los pilotos, varias voces se mostraron de acuerdo.

—Ya ves que no soy la única que piensa así —sonrió complacida Valev.

—La capitana solo cumple con su deber —contradijo Kate—. Yo desobedecí una orden, estas son las consecuencias.

—Una mierda de consecuencias, Kate —sacudió la cabeza Valev—. Leighboro tendría que ponerte una maldita medalla, pero antes debería sacarse el palo del…

—Calla la boca, Sonya —la cortó la comandante secamente.

—¿Qué? —rió la sargento—. ¿A caso no es cierto? —recorrió con la mirada al resto de compañeros que estaban todavía allí—. La capitana es la tía más estricta y "según el manual" bajo cuyo mando he servido. Vamos, ni siquiera tú puedes negarlo, con esa cara suya siempre seria… Seguro que lo que le hace falta es que le echen un buen polvo para suavizar ese carácter su…

Valev no pudo terminar la frase, Kate se había abalanzado sobre ella, empujándola con fuerza contra la taquilla, donde su espalda impactó duramente; los ojos azules de la comandante echaban chispas.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Kate? —Exclamó Valev, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse de la taquilla o decir nada más, la piloto estaba de nuevo sobre ella, un brazo contra su cuello, su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya. El resto de soldados observaban expectantes el enfrentamiento. Jake guardaba una distancia prudencial, preparado para retener a Kate si las cosas se ponían feas.

—Te he dicho que calles esa boca tuya —espetó Kate—. Esa mujer es tu oficial al mando, tu deber es mostrarle respeto. Puede que hace un rato desobedeciésemos sus órdenes, pero había un buen motivo para hacerlo. Sin embargo, no pienso permitir que sigas hablando mal de ella, ¿está claro?

—No hay quién te entienda, joder —gruñó Valev apoyando las manos en su hombros y empujándola hacia atrás, para apartarla.

Kate dio tres pasos hacia atrás, hasta recuperar el equilibrio, sus ojos siempre fijos en la sargento.

—Me da igual que me entiendas o no. Yo sé cuál es mi lugar y respeto a los superiores que merecen ese respeto.

—¿Y la capitana lo merece? ¿Después de amenazar con quitarte tu puesto como CAG?

—Ya te lo he dicho, ella solo cumple con su deber. Esa es la razón por la que nosotras nunca comandaremos una nave y nos pasaremos toda nuestra vida pilotando estos jodidos cazas. Porque no sabemos tomar las decisiones difíciles. Así que sí, Sonya, la capitana se merece todo mi respeto. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—Si tienes algún problema conmigo, puedes sacarme del Ala Negra cuando quieras, comandante.

Kate ni siquiera se molestó en contestarla, sonrió de medio lado y volvió a su taquilla a coger las cosas para la ducha y ropa limpia; sabía que aquello no era más que una bravata, un farol, cualquier piloto de la _Eeinstein_ daría lo que fuera por estar en su escuadrón, el Ala Negra era el mejor, formado solo por los mejores. Valev se encontraba entre ellos y, normalmente, la sargento y ella se llevaban bien, Kate la consideraba una de sus amigas, pero eso no quería decir que le permitiese hablar así de Jean delante de sus compañeros, menospreciando las capacidades de su oficial al mando, sobre todo cuando no tenía razón alguna; Jean era seria y estricta, eso no lo ponía en duda ni lo negaba, se regía por las normas y las regulaciones, pero si no fuera realmente buena en lo que hacía, todavía estaría pilotando tridentes en vez de estar al mando de una las mayores naves de la Alianza. Independientemente de lo que Kate sintiera por Jean, la respetaba como su capitana, aunque a veces su temeridad y cabezonería le llevasen a desobedecer sus órdenes.

Tras terminar en la ducha y los vestuarios, Kate regresó al camarote que compartía con otros tres oficiales más en la segunda cubierta, la de la tripulación; sus compañeros de cuarto estaban todos reunidos alrededor del terminal informático, tratando de enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Tierra y el resto de colonias humanas.

—La ANN está transmitiendo sin parar, pero las imágenes siempre son las mismas del comienzo del ataque, la comunicación se cortó bastante rápido —le explicó Jake cuando les preguntó qué se sabía—. La mayoría de lo que están contando no es más que especulación e información sin contrastar. Nadie sabe lo que está ocurriendo a ciencia cierta en la Tierra.

Kate asintió, era lo que se temía, las comunicaciones iban a ser un caos durante días. Se sentó en el borde de su litera pensando en sus familiares y amigos en la Tierra; la mayoría de ellos vivían en la misma comunidad granjera en la que Kate se había criado cerca de Colorado. Se trataba de una pequeña localidad formada por varios ranchos y granjas, fundada por aquellos que en el pasado decidieron huir de las grandes megalópolis y regresar a una vida más tranquila en el campo. Sus padres y sus tres hermanos mayores junto a sus familias seguían viviendo allí, en el viejo rancho que su tatarabuelo había levantado con sus propias manos, y no había forma de saber cómo se encontraban; seguramente preocupados por ella.

Pensar en su familia, la hizo pensar también en la de Jean, sus padres servían en diferentes naves de la Quinta Flota, así que probablemente estarían bien, viajando a uno de los puntos de encuentro asignados, pero aun así, hasta que no recibiesen noticias de ellos, no podrían estar seguros. Accedió a su omniherramienta y tecleó un rápido mensaje.

_‹‹Siento haberte preocupado antes. ¿Cómo lo llevas?››_

La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar.

_‹‹Lo sé. Bien. Estoy muy ocupada ahora. Más tarde››_

Kate sonrió de medio lado, quizá todavía estaba algo enfadada con ella. Alzó la mirada al sentir una presencia frente a ella.

—Estoy bien, Jake, no tienes que preocuparte —le dijo a su amigo al ver la expresión velada en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Estás segura? Porque la forma en que saltaste sobre Valev antes…

—Simplemente tocó una fibra sensible. Además, me acababan de leer la cartilla… —se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices… —suspiró—. Al menos, no llegasteis a las manos. No creo que una pelea en los vestuarios hubiese mejorado tu castigo, precisamente.

—Supongo que no —sonrió—. ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos al punto de encuentro?

—Una hora aproximadamente. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Sí, la verdad es que estoy famélica… Creo que no he comido nada desde que toda esta locura empezó. Vamos.

Ambos salieron del camarote y recorrieron el pasillo que llevaba al centro de la cubierta, donde se encontraban el comedor y dos pequeñas salas de ocio para el tiempo libre de la tripulación. La mayoría de soldados que no estaban de servicio se hallaban allí, algunos comiendo, otros jugando a las cartas, utilizando los terminales públicos de Extranet o charlando en pequeños grupos. Todas las conversaciones giraban en torno a lo mismo: el ataque, la guerra, los Segadores. Kate captó varias veces el nombre de Shepard.

—Qué fácil es decir ahora que debíamos haber escuchado a Shepard —comentó Kate sentándose a una de las mesas con una bandeja de comida.

—Supongo que tú sí creías en lo que decía —dijo Jake tomando asiento frente a ella—. ¿Es amiga tuya, no?

—Sí, hicimos la instrucción juntas en Macapá. Luego servimos algún tiempo en la misma nave. Y sí, yo la he creído siempre. Si el Alto Mando y el Consejo hubiesen hecho lo mismo, a lo mejor ahora no estaríamos huyendo para salvar nuestros culos.

—¿Crees que sigue con vida? Quiero decir, lo último que se sabe de ella es que estaba en un centro de detención en el Cuartel General en Vancouver por todo el asunto de Aratoht.

—Conociendo a Shepard, seguro que ha sobrevivido de alguna manera.

—Esperemos que sea así. Porque tengo la sensación de que un montón de gente se va a volver hacia ella para salir de este maldito infierno. Dios, Kate, ¿cómo demonios vamos a ganar contra esas máquinas?

—Sinceramente, Jake, no lo sé —reconoció ella—. Pero tenemos que pensar en que vamos a vencerles, sea como sea, tenemos que ganar esta guerra. Estoy segura de que los jefazos ya estarán pensando en algo. Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos al punto de encuentro.

—Espero que para entonces ya se sepa algo más claro de la Tierra… —Jake guardó silencio por unos segundos, la mirada perdida en su bandeja.

—Yo también estoy preocupada por nuestra gente —Kate le estrechó una mano—. No debemos perder la esperanza.

Jake asintió y le dedicó una débil sonrisa. Para apartar la mente de oscuros pensamientos, Kate cambió de tema, llevando la conversación a las mejoras que sus formaciones de combate debían o no incorporar para hacer frente a los enemigos de manera más efectiva; lo mejor sería centrarse en el trabajo, mantenerse ocupados para no pensar demasiado en aquello que ahora estaba fuera de su control.

. — . — . — .

En el punto de encuentro les esperaban buenas y malas noticias; la capitana ordenó a todos los oficiales de la _Einstein_ presentarse en la sala de reuniones, donde, a través de un canal de comunicaciones más o menos estable, se les fue informado del estado en que la Alianza y el resto de la galaxia se encontraban o, al menos, de lo que se sabía casi con total certeza. La Tierra estaba bajo el ataque de los Segadores, el Nido de Kite estaba tomado completamente por el enemigo, Khar´shan, el mundo de origen de los batarianos había dejado de existir, Palaven empezaba a sentir el acoso de las fuerzas segadoras… La Segunda Flota completamente destruida junto a la Estación Arturo… Cientos de millones de muertos… Las comunicaciones con la Tierra todavía inexistentes… Sin embargo, entre tanta mala noticia, algo para dar esperanza, para seguir adelante; la comandante Shepard seguía con vida y al mando de la _SSV-Normandía_, ella y su tripulación habían logrado encontrar algo en los Archivos de Marte que podía marcar la diferencia en aquella guerra. Fuera lo que fuese, el almirante Hackett y otros altos mandos estaban apostando por ello, pronto se empezarían a mandar recursos humanos y materiales para embarcarse en esa empresa, de la que solo se informaría a través de canales seguros. La comandante también estaba tratando de conseguir aliados entre el resto de especies. Por el momento, todas las flotas tenían órdenes de permanecer donde se encontraban, salvo que recibiesen órdenes contrarias.

A Kate no le gustaba sentarse a esperar precisamente, pero era consciente de que para vencer a los Segadores les iba a hacer falta mucho más de la fuerza que tenían ahora, necesitaban aliados y lo que sea que hubiese encontrado Shepard en Marte. Solo esperaba que pudiesen conseguir todo aquello antes de que no quedase nada por salvar. Unificar a toda la galaxia… De verdad Shepard iba a poder hacer algo como eso, convencer a todas las especies de la necesidad de unirse en un frente común contra los Segadores; Kate sabía lo convincente que podía llegar a ser su vieja amiga, la gente bajo su mando tendía a seguir su liderazgo sin vacilar, pero aquello era muy distinto, siglos de conflictos se interponían en su camino…

—No pensé que fueses a tener la osadía de venir aquí esta noche, después del numerito de hoy —la voz de Jean la sacó de sus pensamientos; la capitana la miraba desde la puerta ya cerrada de su camarote privado, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión en apariencia seria en su cara.

Kate era la única persona de la tripulación que conocía la clave que desbloqueaba la puerta de las dependencias de la capitana de la nave, aunque llegar allí sin ser vista siempre planteaba un reto; el camarote se encontraba sobre el puente de mando, la forma habitual de acceder allí era usando uno de los ascensores de la nave, pero también existía una escalera de servicio que se usaba en caso de emergencia y que comunicaba con la cubierta de la tripulación y los hangares; esa era la ruta que Kate tomaba para sus visitas nocturnas, agradecida de que en la escalera no hubiese cámaras de seguridad.

—Puede que esta noche necesite un poco de compañía —dijo desde la cama en la que estaba sentada, media sonrisa triste curvó sus labios.

La expresión seria de Jean dio paso a una preocupada y, descruzando los brazos, se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Sigues sin saber nada de tu familia? —Le preguntó suavemente, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

—Les he mandado un mensaje, pero Extranet no está funcionando al cien por cien en la Tierra y no sé si les llegará… Si no estoy haciendo algo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos, Jean… —sollozó débilmente, escondiendo la cabeza contra el pecho de la otra mujer, dejando que las emociones y miedos que tan bien había mantenido a raya el resto del día centrada en combatir le diesen alcance—. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si los Segadores han llegado hasta ellos? ¿Y si están muertos…?

—Ey, ey… no pienses eso —susurró Jean, estrechándola un poco más fuerte, una mano en su cuello, acariciándolo suavemente—. Seguro que estarán bien. Por el momento, parece que los Segadores se están concentrando en las grandes ciudades… Estoy segura de que tus padres y hermanos estarán a salvo, escondidos.

—Quiero creerte, de verdad, pero…

—Lo sé, sé que es difícil… —Jean cerró el abrazo en torno al cuerpo de Kate, dejando que se desahogase; si ella no hubiese recibido noticias de sus padres unas horas antes, también se encontraría así; en la soledad de su habitación se habría derrumbado, acompañada de la única persona a la que le mostraba la verdadera persona que se escondía bajo la fachada de capitana. Como Kate había dicho, si no ocupaban su mente con otras cosas, con el trabajo, los pensamientos volvían una y otra vez sobre aquellos que se habían quedado atrás.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, Jean ofreciendo el único consuelo de su presencia y amor a Kate, ojalá pudiera darle algo más, buenas noticias, pero sabía que eso estaba por el momento fuera de su alcance. Finalmente, la piloto acabó calmándose, ejerció un poco de presión, tumbándola sobre la cama con medio cuerpo suyo sobre el de ella, los brazos rodeando su cintura, la cabeza apoyada un poco por encima de su abdomen. Jean sonrió y dejó a sus manos vagar acariciantes por el pelo moreno y la espalda de Kate.

—¿Quieres quedarte esta noche? —Preguntó.

—Sí… Aunque no sé si es buena idea… Pero supongo que Jake puede inventarse cualquier excusa, si alguien pregunta por mí.

—¿Y eso? ¿Empiezas a preocuparte ahora porque descubran que estamos juntas? Pensaba que era yo la que no hacía más que preocuparse por ello —rió suavemente al final.

—Precisamente ahora no quiero que nos separen, que nos degraden y nos envíen a naves distintas por confraternizar… Sería mucho peor para ti, Jean.

—Soy consciente de ello, aunque estando en guerra dudo que se puedan permitir echarme del ejército, probablemente tengas razón y nos separarían… Y yo tampoco quiero eso. Ya me preocupo suficiente por ti teniéndote a la vista y donde puedo controlarte, gracias.

Sintió más que oyó la risa de Kate contra su cuerpo. La piloto giró la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

—Bueno, si alguna vez nos pillan, ya veremos qué pasa… Por ahora —se alzó sobre las manos y avanzó su cuerpo hasta que sus bocas quedaron a centímetros— disfrutemos del poco tiempo que podemos estar juntas de verdad.

Jean le respondió de la única manera que podía, alcanzado sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo; su relación nunca había sido fácil, a las reglas contra la confraternización entre miembros de una misma tripulación, se sumaba la cadena de mando, el rango de Jean siempre había sido superior al de Kate, y por eso, al principio, cuando la piloto había entrado a servir en la _Einstein_ y se habían vuelto a encontrar unos años después de haberse conocido cuando Jean todavía pilotaba cazas, se había mostrado tan distante con ella, porque sabía que la atracción que ya existía entre ambas no haría más que aumentar si permitía que Kate se acercase a ella. Al final no había servido para nada, porque la tenaz comandante había logrado derruir todas y cada una de sus murallas, hasta alcanzar y adueñarse completamente de su corazón. Y aunque hasta el momento, las dos habían sido siempre capaces de mantenerse profesionales en el trabajo, si lo suyo llegaba a conocerse alguna vez, podría significar el final de sus carreras, pero ese era un riesgo que ambas estaban dispuestas a correr, más ahora, cuando el mundo que conocían empezaba a desmoronarse a su alrededor y necesitaban aferrarse la una a la otra, a lo que realmente importaba y les haría seguir adelante cuando toda esperanza faltase.

—Te quiero, Jean… —susurró Kate sobre sus labios, el azul de sus ojos oscurecido por profundos sentimientos y deseo—. Pase lo que pase en esta maldita guerra, siempre te querré…

—Yo también te quiero —le dijo Jean, envolviendo nuevamente su cuerpo con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí.

La guerra, los Segadores, el miedo, la incertidumbre y las preocupaciones por lo que habría de traerles el mañana podían olvidarse por una noche; todo ello estaría esperándolas al día siguiente, pero durante unas horas solo se pertenecerían la una a la otra y las únicas emociones que tendrían cabida serían las que el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos encendieran. Mañana lucharían, pero aquella noche pertenecía al deseo, la pasión y el amor. A la razón para seguir luchando.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Mass Effect: The Black Knight Series**

— **03 —**

* * *

Kate estaba en el hangar, sentada en la cabina abierta de su F-61, mirando sin ver los controles; no podía dejar de pensar en su familia y amigos de los que todavía no había recibido noticia alguna. Había pasado poco más de una semana después del primer ataque de los Segadores, la información sobre la Tierra seguía siendo escasa y poco fiable y tenían órdenes estrictas de no volver al Sistema Solar, de permanecer en sus lugares designados hasta nueva orden. La situación en el resto de la galaxia no era mejor; Palaven estaba bajo el asedio del enemigo, la que consideraba la mejor y más fuerte flota del Consejo apenas podía oponer resistencia a los Segadores, los turianos caían como caían los humanos. Otros sistemas también habían sido invadidos, muchas colonias habían dejado de existir, humanas o de otras especies, cientos de miles de refugiados huían hacia el único lugar que creían seguro, la Ciudadela; al parecer los mulles de la estación estaban a punto de colapsar por la llegada masiva de naves de refugiados. La galaxia estaba viviendo sus momentos más oscuros y Kate sabía que aquello solo era el principio, que lo peor todavía estaba por llegar.

Y ella quería luchar, hacer algo más que sentarse y esperar órdenes; era piloto de caza, una soldado, todas las enseñanzas que le habían inculcado desde que pisó por primera vez el campamento de instrucción la impelían a la acción, a desear estar en primera línea de batalla. Pero la cruda realidad era que los Segadores eran muy superiores a ellos, que los medios convencionales no servían contra un enemigo que podía desintegrar acorazados con un simple disparo de su cañón principal. Así que debían esperar, conservar y aumentar sus fuerzas para que cuando el momento de contraatacar llegase, tuviesen algo con lo que golpear. Kate entendía eso, no obstante, su deseo por hacer algo más seguía ahí, consumiéndola y frustrándola a parte iguales. Y no era la única, todo tripulante de la _SSV-Einstein_ se sentía igual, el ánimo y la moral estaban cayendo poco a poco y no era raro que todos los días hubiese alguna discusión a gritos o enfrentamientos que, todavía en contadas ocasiones, habían llegado a las manos. Aun con todo, Jean y el resto de oficiales estaban manteniendo el orden bastante bien; se permitían combates de "entrenamiento" en el gimnasio para liberar tensiones, los pilotos seguían realizando ejercicios y maniobras durante el día y varios grupos se turnaban para ir a la Ciudadela a comprar o recoger los suministros que la Alianza tenía más dificultad para abastecerles, esos grupos tenían permiso de un día para permanecer en la estación e intentar relajarse un poco.

La entrada de un mensaje nuevo en su omniherramienta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_‹‹¿Dónde estás?››_

_‹‹En el hangar de la cubierta tres. ¿Por qué?››_

_ ‹‹Ven a mi camarote››_

_ ‹‹No estoy de humor››_

_ ‹‹Ja. Ja. Muy graciosa. Ven, hay algo que necesitas ver. ¿Estás fuera de servicio, ¿verdad?››_

_ ‹‹Sabes que sí ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver››_

Kate descendía de su caza al mismo tiempo que escribía el último mensaje, intrigada por lo que Jean quería que viese, eran más de las 2000 horas estándar de la Tierra, hacía una hora que la piloto había dejado de estar de servicio, en teoría debería estar usando ese tiempo para cumplir parte de su castigo y limpiar los baños de la nave, pero después de una semana sin noticias de casa, no se sentía con muchas ganas de nada, salvo quizá volar, pero eso estaba por el momento fuera de toda cuestión.

_‹‹Lo sabrás cuando llegues aquí››_

Kate sacudió la cabeza ante aquella respuesta y se encaminó a uno de los ascensores de la nave, saludó a varios mecánicos y pilotos con los que se cruzó hasta allí. Esta vez, siguió la ruta normal para llegar a las dependencias de Jean, no era raro que la capitana mantuviese algunas reuniones privadas con sus oficiales en su habitación, ya que esta contaba con una pequeña zona habilitada como oficina. La puerta estaba desbloqueada y entró sin llamar; Jean estaba sentada delante de su escritorio y a juzgar por su expresión, se encontraba leyendo un mensaje en su terminal.

—¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar? —Preguntó Kate deteniéndose junto a Jean.

—Míralo por ti misma —la capitana le sonrió y se levantó de la silla, dejándole el sitio libre.

Más que curiosa, Kate tomó asiento y leyó el mensaje que Jean tenía abierto; sus ojos se fueron abriendo más y más según avanzaba por las líneas de texto, hasta llegar a la firma de su autor.

—¿Esto es de verdad? —Preguntó volviéndose hacia Jean.

—Totalmente auténtico. Lo he recibido hace un rato.

—Es la respuesta a un mensaje tuyo. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada antes? —Kate no pudo evitar que cierto tono acusatorio se reflejara en su voz.

—No quería darte falsas esperanzas —contestó Jean apoyando una mano acariciante en la parte de atrás de su cuello—. Antes quería estar segura de que el mensaje llegaba y que ciertamente podría ayudarnos.

—Hm… —Kate volvió a leer el mensaje una vez más—. Sabes que Shepard está realmente ocupada haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo ahora mismo, ¿crees que tendrá tiempo para buscar información sobre mi familia?

—Tú misma lo has leído. Dice que alguien de su equipo puede encargarse de ello, que cuentan con una buena red de información y que si alguien puede conseguirlo es ese miembro de su tripulación.

Kate suspiró y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, disfrutó unos segundos de la sensación de los dedos de Jean en su cuello.

—¿Por qué Shepard? —Preguntó finalmente.

—De toda la Alianza, su nave es la única que está moviéndose por toda la galaxia, recibe informes de situación más a menudo que nosotros y tiene contacto directo con lo que queda del Alto Mando, además de contar con más medios que el resto de nosotros. Pensé que si alguien podía encontrar algo sobre tu familia, podía ser ella o alguien de su tripulación. —Jean se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura que Kate y la miró a los ojos, la mano en su cuello yendo a su mejilla—. Sé que no es nada seguro, que, como Shepard ha dicho, puede que no consigan enterarse de nada, pero tenía que intentar algo. Sé lo preocupada que estás, la frustración que sientes por no poder hacer nada por ellos. Esto es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Una pequeña sonrisa se fue abriendo paso en el rostro de Kate, que giró levemente la cabeza, para besar la palma de la mano de Jean todavía en su mejilla.

—Gracias. De verdad —dijo y Jean le devolvió la sonrisa.

—De nada. Y sabes que yo también estoy preocupada por ellos.

—Lo sé. —Kate se inclinó hacia delante y la abrazó.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, simplemente disfrutando de su cercanía.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en el hangar? —Preguntó Jean rompiendo el silencio y el abrazo. Se puso en pie y, tirando de la mano de Kate, la condujo hasta el pequeño sofá que había en la zona del dormitorio, donde volvieron a tomar asiento.

—Nada. Pensar… —Kate se encogió de hombros, estirando las piernas bajo la mesita baja.

—Necesitas volar. —No era una pregunta, pero Kate se encontró asintiendo igualmente—. Siento…

—No, no te disculpes —Kate sacudió la cabeza—. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer con mi castigo. Y de todas formas, volar solo me servirá durante unas horas, hasta estar de vuelta. Lo que necesito de verdad es estar luchando… Estamos tan lejos de la Tierra, de nuestra gente… Y estamos simplemente esperando. Eso es lo que me mata, Jean.

—A mí me pasa igual. Y a todos nosotros. Pero tenemos que cumplir nuestras órdenes.

—Lo sé, pero eso no lo hace más fácil —gruñó.

—No, no lo hace. —Jean calló unos segundos, como si estuviese pensando en algo—. ¿Quieres formar parte del siguiente grupo que vaya a la Ciudadela?

—¿Creía que esos puestos se sorteaban? —Miró a la castaña a los ojos.

—Así es. Pero sabes perfectamente que puedo…

—No lo hagas —la cortó antes—. No quiero ningún trato de favor. Fuera de esta habitación y en mis horas de servicio, soy tu CAG, una oficial bajo tu mando. No tu novia.

—Lo sé, Kate. Solo quería…

—Ayudarme, lo entiendo —Kate sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza hasta reposarla en el regazo de Jean, subiendo las piernas al sofá—. Ya lo haces, en momentos así, simplemente estando conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que hacer más.

—Ya, como si tú en mi situación no intentaras hacer precisamente lo mismo —rió suavemente Jean, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Nah, de estar en tú lugar, no te habría preguntado antes, simplemente te habría metido en el grupo —sonrió Kate—. Ya me conoces, primero hacerlo y luego pensar en las consecuencias.

—Sí —una de las manos de Jean acarició su mejilla—, probablemente eso es lo que harías.

—Por eso estás tú al mando y yo sigo pilotando un tridente.

—Eres el CAG de esta nave. No menosprecies tanto tu talento, Kate. No conozco a mejor piloto que tú y eres una increíble jefe de vuelo, desde que tomaste el puesto en la _Einstein_, nuestras estadísticas no han hecho más que mejorar a ese respecto. Y tus pilotos te adoran.

—Hm… ¿Si? Bueno —se incorporó y pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello de Jean—, ahora mismo solo quiero que una persona me adore.

Ambas sonreían cuando sus labios se encontraron en un beso al que siguieron muchos otros.

—No me puedo quedar esta noche —susurró Kate varios minutos después, con su espalda contra el brazo del sofá y el cuerpo de Jean presionando el suyo—. Tengo guardia.

—Lo sé. Por si lo has olvidado, yo reviso los turnos de toda la tripulación que asigna Cameron —dijo Jean para después descender por el cuello de la morena marcándolo de besos.

—Mmm… —suspiró Kate—. Pero no me importa saltarme la cena…

La suave risa de Jean vibró contra su piel.

—Y decías que no estabas de humor…

—Soy una persona volátil, qué le vamos a hacer.

Esas fueron las últimas frases coherentes de ambas durante un largo rato.

. — . — . — .

Para la tercera semana después del primer ataque, el humor de Kate había mejorado un poco, por lo menos ahora podía unirse a los ejercicios y maniobras con el resto de sus pilotos, aunque seguía sin recibir noticias de los suyos, volando podía concentrarse por unas horas en algo que no fuese su miedo y su preocupación por su familia. Para la cuarta, las cosas parecían estar empezando a moverse un poco en la Alianza; por un lado, el proyecto secreto en el que se estaban invirtiendo ingentes cantidades de suministros y mano de obra parecía estar tomando alguna clase de forma, aunque qué era o qué podía hacer contra los Segadores era algo sobre lo que solo podían especular, ya que la información respecto al mismo era alto secreto y solo oficiales de alta graduación y personal escogido estaban al tanto de la mayoría de los detalles. Y por otro, una circular del Alto Mando firmada por el propio almirante Hackett recorría toda la Extranet haciendo una llamada a las armas a todo soldado o mercenario dispuesto a participar en operaciones de alto riesgo para tomar o retomar puntos clave de manos de sus enemigos, un intento por mantener posiciones de avanzada en los diferentes sectores de la galaxia; estas fuerzas irregulares pero altamente disciplinadas y profesionales podían marcar la diferencia en algunos sistemas, dando pausa a los Segadores y manteniendo abiertas rutas de abastecimiento para las naves aliadas.

Esa circular era lo que había llamado la atención de Kate, no decía nada de necesitar pilotos, pero ella podía combatir como cualquier otro infante de marina, sabía disparar con la pistola y el fusil de asalto de manera más que aceptable, estaba en forma y no había olvidado sus años de instrucción en la Academia. El problema era que los soldados a los que la circular se refería eran aquellos que habían quedado "huérfanos", separados de sus unidades, lejos de sus naves o supervivientes de otros ataques; Kate no encajaba en ninguna de esas categorías, pertenecía a la tripulación de _SSV-Einstein_ y por tanto, ya tenía unas órdenes que cumplir, aun así, decidió presentarse ante Jean y pedir permiso para unirse a aquellas fuerzas. No fue la única en hacerlo.

—No. —Fue la tajante respuesta que la capitana dio a la veintena de soldados que, reunidos en la sala de vuelo con ella, habían solicitado lo mismo que Kate.

La capitana estaba de pie, apoyada ligeramente contra el atril desde el que el jefe de vuelo presidía las reuniones de pilotos y daba sus instrucciones antes de cualquier ejercicio, maniobra o combate; los pilotos estaban sentados o de pie frente a ella.

—Pero señora, con todo el respeto, la Alianza nos necesita.

—No, Durkev, la Alianza ya nos tiene a su disposición —contradijo Jean.

—¿Y qué estamos haciendo, señora? Nada, simplemente sentarnos a esperar —dijo Valev.

—Estamos cumpliendo la orden que se nos ha dado. Esperar hasta que se nos diga lo contrario.

—Mientras otros luchan en nuestro lugar —se quejó otro de los pilotos, otro miembro del Ala Negra. La verdad es que a Jean no le sorprendía que varios de ellos formasen parte del escuadrón de Kate.

—Nuestro momento de luchar llegará, téngalo por seguro, soldado Kato —le dijo al piloto que había hablado.

—¿Cuándo? —Inquirió Kate; hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, dejando a los demás expresar sus peticiones y opiniones.

—Cuando recibamos la orden de hacerlo. Entiendan que las fuerzas que esa circular está pidiendo se van a componer de gente dispersa por la galaxia, gente sin dirección y que uniéndose a este esfuerzo, tendrán a quien seguir y harán algo más que vagar por el espacio buscando algo a lo que disparar. Pero ustedes forman parte de esta tripulación, cuyas órdenes son permanecer a la espera. Esta guerra no es como nada que se haya vivido en el pasado, no son escaramuzas en los Sistemas Términos o el Borde Exterior, no son combates para proteger una colonia del ataque de piratas y esclavistas. Debemos esperar a tener un mejor plan de acción, a que el resto de la galaxia se una bajo un mismo frente.

—Como si eso fuese fácil —se oyó decir a alguien al fondo de la sala.

—Nada en esta guerra será fácil —asintió Jean—. Pero las últimas noticias que tenemos es que la comandante Shepard está asegurando la ayuda y colaboración de los turianos.

—Entonces, al menos con Shepard estaríamos haciendo algo útil —dijo otra piloto.

—¿Eso creen? —Inquirió Jean y varias respuestas afirmativas se pudieron oír.

—No se equivoquen, si la comandante Shepard está logrando algo, es porque tiene la nave adecuada para ello; la _Normandía_ puede entrar y salir de cualquier sistema sin ser detectada, pero no he oído que lleve cazas consigo o un grupo más grande que un pequeño comando de tres o cuatro miembros. Posiblemente, bajo su mando, harían lo mismo que bajo el mío.

—Pues dennos permiso para unirnos a esas fuerzas que el almirante Hackett está formando —intervino de nuevo Valev.

—No —repitió Jean—. Ustedes son pilotos, no infantería, por mucho que se crean capaces de ello, no puedo permitir que sus vidas y su talento se desperdicien de esa forma. Y si alguno decide irse incluso sin mi permiso, pueden considerarse fuera del ejército de la Alianza. Esta es mi última palabra al respecto.

Jean recorrió con la mirada a todos los allí reunidos, la mayoría parecía aceptar y resignarse a su decisión, unos pocos la miraban con abierta hostilidad, aunque no creía que ninguno de ellos fuese a cometer ninguna estupidez. Finalmente, sus ojos se detuvieron en Kate, la morena mantenía una expresión neutral, su mirada no delataba emoción alguna, pero Jean sabía mejor que nadie que por dentro la comandante se estaría debatiendo entre su deber y su deseo por poder luchar, hacer algo que tuviese algún significado para ella y para los que había dejado atrás.

—Yo también quiero luchar —dijo Jean devolviendo su atención al resto de la sala—. Como ustedes, odio estar esperando aquí, sentir que no estamos haciendo nada, mientras otros combaten. Nada me gustaría más que llevar a la _Einstein_ a la primera línea de batalla, pero tenemos unas órdenes que cumplir, ese es nuestro deber. Confíen en que el Alto Mando sabe lo que está haciendo… Que el almirante Hackett sabe lo que está haciendo. Confíen en que la comandante Shepard conseguirá aliados para recuperar la Tierra, para acabar con los Segadores de una vez y para siempre. Confíen en que esperar por el momento, significará algo en las batallas por venir.

"Comprendo su deseo y su frustración. Pero nuestra hora llegará y lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, con todas nuestras naves. La _Einstein_ y su tripulación estarán allí cuando se les necesite.

Jean pudo ver a varios pilotos asentir a sus palabras, al menos había convencido a algunos, otros, estaría por verse si decidían marcharse o no, aunque tenía casi la certeza de que no lo haría ninguno; ella había sido piloto de caza en el pasado y si había algo que un piloto apreciaba era volar, combatir desde su tridente o su interceptor, era donde marcaban la diferencia, donde sus habilidades podían ser exprimidas al máximo. Eran soldados, sí, y habían sido entrenados para el combate a pie, pero por encima de eso, eran pilotos y su lugar estaba en el aire y el espacio. Querían luchar ya, pero marcharse era perder la posibilidad de volver a volar, de volver a combatir desde un caza o un interceptor. Ningún piloto quería perder sus alas.

Jean se incorporó, adoptando una posición más firme y les dijo que podían retirarse y que si alguno decidía marcharse, esperaba su carta de dimisión en su terminal para poder enviarlo con el siguiente grupo que partiera hacia la Ciudadela; ninguno de ellos dijo nada y abandonaron la sala en silencio. Todos menos Kate, que esperó hasta que se quedaron a solas.

—Ese ha sido todo un discurso —comentó la morena desde la silla en la que había permanecido todo el tiempo.

—¿Suficiente para convencerte incluso a ti? —Inquirió Jean sin moverse de donde estaba.

—Sí —Kate dejó escapar una débil carcajada sin humor—. Incluso para convencer a la rebelde de Black Knight.

—Me alegro, entonces —Jean se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo—. No quisiera perder a mi CAG y piloto estrella.

—Sí, ya —Kate suspiró y se puso en pie—. Espero que el Alto Mando no nos tenga mucho tiempo esperando o la moral y la disciplina van a caer mucho.

—Lo sé. Por eso ¿cuento contigo para mantener el orden entre los pilotos? —Jean comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de la sala, seguida de Kate.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero no puedo prometerte nada. La tensión que estamos acumulando se liberaría mejor disparando contra los Segadores, que machacándonos en el gimnasio o las maniobras. Pero ya sé qué es lo que hay.

—Gracias, comandante Forbes.

Ambas se detuvieron a la salida de la sala de vuelo.

—A mandar, señora —Kate sonrió de medio lado, para después cuadrarse—. Será mejor que vaya a mantener ocupados a mis chicos un rato, hay unas mejoras que quiero comentar con los mecánicos y probar más tarde en vuelo. A ver si así se calman un poco.

—Muy bien. Querré un informe de ello. Puede retirarse, comandante.

Kate asintió y dirigió sus pasos hacia el hangar, donde iba a reunir a todos sus pilotos; antes de la charla que habían mantenido con Jean, había dado instrucciones a Jake de que enviara un mensaje a todos ellos para que se presentaran en el hangar de la cubierta tres a una hora determinada. Las mejoras que le había mencionado a Jean, habían sido discutidas en la reunión rutinaria del día anterior, todos tenían las esquemáticas y las estadísticas y esperaba que los mecánicos ya estuviesen trabajando en ellas.

Aunque todavía faltaba media hora para la reunión, Jake ya estaba en la cabina de su F-61 haciendo los últimos ajustes. Kate se dirigió hacia allí, su propio caza aguardaba ya preparado no muy lejos del de su amigo.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —Preguntó el teniente sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla de su omniherramienta y el tablero de control.

—Tal y como tú esperabas —contestó Kate subiendo la escalera junto al caza que llevaba hasta la cabina, se arrodilló en el último peldaño y observó a su segundo trabajar.

—¿En serio creías que la capitana iba a dejar marchar a veinte de sus mejores pilotos sin más?

—La verdad es que no contaba con ello, pero teníamos que intentarlo. O dejar que ellos lo intentaran y darle la oportunidad a Jean de que explicara sus razones.

—Así que en realidad ya sabías que era una pérdida de tiempo, ¿no? —musitó Jake tecleando algo en su omniherramienta.

—Yo no diría tanto como eso, pero sí, sabía que Jean no nos iba a dar permiso para irnos. En fin, ¿cómo lo ves? —señaló el tablero de control.

—Hm, creo que puede funcionar y darnos un extra en velocidad y maniobrabilidad. Habrá qué ver hasta dónde podemos afinar y sacarle el máximo rendimiento.

—¿Las barreras no pierden integridad?

—No según las simulaciones, pero tendremos que probarlo bajo condiciones de combate reales para estar seguros del todo. Aunque tengo confianza en que no habrá problemas en ese aspecto.

—Bien. La capitana va a querer un informe completo al respecto de estas mejoras. ¿Cuento contigo para completarlo?

—Sabes que sí —sonrió Jake.

—Muy bien. Pues voy a cambiarme.

Kate bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a los vestuarios, el resto del día prometía ser interesante, al menos el asunto de las mejoras les mantendría ocupados y centrados un tiempo. No tenían más remedio que seguir aguantando aquella espera. Jean tenía razón, su lugar era a los mandos de un caza o un interceptor; quizá en aquellas operaciones especiales sentirían que estaban haciendo algo más que esperar, pero su verdadero talento, sus auténticas capacidades y habilidades se perderían para cuando más falta hiciesen, porque si morían en esas misiones, serían una nave menos en las batallas importantes. El momento de estar en primera línea llegaría, solo debían esperar un poco más.

. — . — . — .

Jean estaba revisando los últimos informes del día en el terminal de su camarote, cuando su omniherramienta la avisó de un mensaje entrante.

_‹‹¿Echas de menos pilotar un caza?››_

Jean arrugó el ceño ante la inesperada pregunta, aunque solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

_‹‹Sabes que sí. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?››_

_ ‹‹Solo pensaba.››_

_ ‹‹¿Dónde estás?››_

_ ‹‹Flotando.››_

Bueno, eso explicaba en parte la pregunta, pensó Jean; Kate tendía a tener curiosas ideas cuando se "dejaba ir" a la deriva.

_‹‹¿Estás tú sola ahí arriba?››_

_ ‹‹Sí, hace un rato que mandé a todos a casa. Jake se quedó un poco, pero ya se ha marchado. Creo que necesitaba el silencio y la soledad.››_

Jean no se extrañó; ya desde antes de conocerse, Kate tenía aquella extraña costumbre de quedarse flotando en el espacio cerca de la nave nodriza o el acorazado de turno; a veces, después de finalizar algún ejercicio o maniobra o tras una misión, si disponía de tiempo libre o estaba fuera de servicio, Kate se quedaba en su tridente con todos los sistemas menos los de soporte vital apagados, flotando simplemente en la oscuridad y el silencio. Jean le había preguntado por ello en el pasado y la morena le había dicho que en ocasiones simplemente necesitaba alejarse de todo, estar solas con sus pensamientos y su caza en medio de la nada parecía el lugar más adecuado para conseguirlo. La capitana lo comprendía, aunque a ella no le gustara, estar en esas condiciones, lejos de calmarla o relajarla, la inquietaría, haciéndola consciente de su insignificancia en el vasto infinito del espacio. Uno de los mayores temores de casi todo piloto espacial era quedar a la deriva sin posibilidad de regresar. Pero Kate no compartía ese miedo. Kate parecía encontrar alguna clase de paz interior cuando se quedaba flotando.

_‹‹No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué has salido con si echo de menos pilotar un caza?››_

_ ‹‹Estaba reflexionando en lo que nos dijiste el otro día, cuando no nos diste permiso para unirnos a esas misiones especiales. Cuando dijiste que tú también querías luchar… Me he dado cuenta de que te referías a estar entre nosotros, a los mandos de un tridente y no dando órdenes desde el puente de mando.››_

"Kate y su maldita perspicacia", Jean no pudo evitar sonreír de la manera en que solo sonreía a la comandante de ojos azules, aunque no estuviera allí para ver la sonrisa.

_‹‹Entonces ya sabías la respuesta. ¿Por qué preguntármelo?››_

_ ‹‹Quería oírtelo decir… o vértelo escribir.››_

A Jean no le costó nada imaginar la sonrisa de medio lado que ahora debería adornar los labios de Kate. La verdad era que le encantaría poder usar la radio para poder comunicarse con Kate ahí arriba, pero los mensajes de omniherramienta a omniherramienta eran más seguros, ya que toda comunicación vía radio, incluso la que se producía por canales privados, podía estar siendo monitorizada y, en cualquier caso, quedaba grabada y archivada por un tiempo. Era mejor no correr riesgos.

_‹‹Yo echo de menos volar contigo.››_

El nuevo mensaje de Kate la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_‹‹No volamos tantas veces juntas como para que me extrañas.››_

Tecleó riendo suavemente. Antes de que ambas estuvieran en la _Einstein_, habían servido un tiempo juntas como pilotos de caza en un acorazado con un pequeño escuadrón de tridentes, apenas habían sido seis meses de servicio, hasta que Jean fue transferida a otro destino, pero les habían bastado para conocerse y hacerse buenas compañeras y amigas; la atracción entre ambas había empezado a surgir en aquel entonces, aunque no había tenido tiempo de crecer más antes de que Jean se fuera y mantener el contacto después había sido difícil.

_‹‹Siempre te echo de menos cuando no estoy contigo.››_

_ ‹‹Creo que llevas demasiado tiempo ahí arriba.››_

Fue lo que escribió en respuesta, pero su sonrisa se había tornado tierna y la expresión de sus ojos se había suavizado notablemente.

_‹‹¡Ouch!››_

Jean sacudió la cabeza.

_‹‹Yo también te echo de menos. ¿Quieres venir…? Espera, un momento, Cameron está tratando de contactar conmigo.››_

—¿Qué ocurre, Cameron? —Abrió el canal que intercomunicaba con toda la nave.

—Señora, un mensaje de la Alianza altamente encriptado acaba de llegarnos por uno de los canales seguros. Querrá verlo —contestó su OE.

—¿Por qué no me lo envías a mi terminal?

—Será mejor que venga a verlo a la sala de comunicaciones.

—Muy bien. Voy para allá.

_‹‹¿Lo has oído?››_

_ ‹‹Sí. Ve. Luego seguiremos con esto.››_

_ ‹‹Eso espero.››_

Jean apagó su omniherramienta y abandonó su camarote para ir a reunirse con su OE y ver qué era tan importante y secreto que no podía ser enviado a su terminal personal.

Tras terminar la conversación con Jean, Kate había vuelto a mirar uno de los múltiples holos de su familia que llevaba guardados en su omniherramienta; en el que observaba ahora estaban sus padres, hermanos, cuñadas, cuñado y sobrinos, era una de las recientes fotos que se habían tomado juntos la última vez que visitó su casa, unos cuatro meses antes; todos sonreían a la cámara, felices y despreocupados, sin saber que solo unos meses después la peor de las pesadillas se desataría sobre toda la Tierra, sobre toda la galaxia. Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos bajo el casco. Seguía sin saber nada de ellos, ni por los canales oficiales, ni por Shepard. Y no saber era una dolorosa agonía. No saber si estaban bien, si estaban a salvo, refugiados en algún lugar. No saber si había perdido a toda su familia. Era peor que esperar sin poder hacer nada, esperar unas noticias, buenas o malas, que nunca llegaban.

—Black Knight —el crepitar de la radio la devolvió a la realidad—. Tiene orden de volver a la nave. Cubierta de aterrizaje cuatro, pista uno.

—Entendido, _Einstein_ —contestó sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, apagando el holo, encendiendo los sistemas y centrándose en las maniobras de aproximación y aterrizaje—. ¿Ocurre algo? —No esperaba que la hiciesen regresar todavía; normalmente ninguno de sus oficiales al mando la había obligado a volver de aquellos momentos y mucho menos Jean, que sabía y comprendía las razones detrás de ellos.

—Hemos recibido órdenes de abandonar esta posición y dirigirnos a unas nuevas coordenadas. El almirante Hackett quiere a la _Einstein_ en esa nueva ubicación cuanto antes. —Esta vez fue la propia Jean la que contestó—. Le informaré cuando esté de vuelta, comandante.

—Entendido, señora.

Kate apenas podía esconder la sorpresa que sentía por esta nueva orden, ¿querría decir que se estaban preparando para la batalla finalmente?, ¿para contraatacar? Solo había una forma de saberlo y se apresuró a llevar su F-61 de vuelta a la nave nodriza. Quizá la espera había terminado.


End file.
